just one more step
by forever and a half
Summary: If only she'd taken one more step...Go Mi Nam really is a clueless girl, but he wouldn't have her any other way.


**just one more step.  
**

**by**

_forever and a half.

* * *

_

.x.

He told her the story about a clueless girl, living in the midst of three other acquaintances. Shin Woo, of course, meant her, but since she was so dense (growing up in a convent was partially the reason), she didn't realize it.

"That girl must be really stupid," Go Mi Nam said as she laid back and watched the stars.

He ruffled her hair, smiling. "Yeah. She is. She really is, sometimes..." he said, watching her close her eyes. He brushed a stray hair from her face, and stared at her for a moment.

Then, he put his coat around her, and went back inside.

.

.

.

"Tae Kyung left you there? Don't worry, I can pick you up."

He heard the panic in her voice. "No, don't, I'm okay...I'll just wait."

Shin Woo already knew that she was a girl, and followed her around in disguise, watching her wig sway as she walked in her heels. She was so pretty, even prettier than Yoo He Yi, and so much more sweet.

"Are you in Kaohsiung? Try the noodles there, it's really good."

"Neh? The noodles? Okay, then, Shin Woo-hyung, I'll do that! Where can I find a shop to eat?"

"Look for a sign that says 'Noodle Shop.' It's red."

"I see it, hyung! I'm going in!"

She hung up the phone, and he followed her, tucking his hat forward so no one would recognize his eyes through the glasses.

Go Mi Nam sat down and ordered a plate of the noodles he recommended. Taking a seat behind her, he ordered the same thing.

She didn't even look back once.

.

.

.

"Thank you, hyung, that tasted so yummy! Aa, it was so spicy, though. Is there anything to cool my mouth down?"

"I like the ice cream shop a few blocks down. It has a strawberry ice cream cone in front of the building."

"I see it! I'm going to go get one, Shin Woo-hyung. Bye for now!"

He saw her excitedly skip into the parlor, going to the cashier and ordering her dessert. Walking in slowly, he waited for her to sit down before ordering the same thing she'd gotten. He stared at the back of her head a few seats down, smiling at her excitement on devouring the dessert, and pulled over a waitress.

"I want to order this ice cream, but give it to the girl down there. Tell her that it's free, but don't say who it was from," he said, darting his eyes to Go Mi Nam's head.

The waitress agreed, handing her an ice cream sandwich that had a large smiley face. He smiled at her astonishment and licked his own ice cream as she giggled, taking a bite of his.

.

.

.

"That was really good, Shin Woo-hyung! The lady gave me a free ice cream," Go Mi Nam said, giggling. He smiled, loving the sound of her voice.

"Really? That's lucky."

"I know! I think you're the one who's making me lucky, hyung. Without you, none of this would've happened."

He followed her behind, slowly, watching her hips move on the heels. She was so pretty as a girl, and cute as a boy it was a crime. He didn't know when to give her the heels he'd bought for her, knowing how well they'd look under her feet, but he smiled at the thought.

"I'm going to buy some clothes," she said through the phone. "Do you know a cheap place?"

"Define cheap."

"Good, but inexpensive."

"Go to the Kaohsiung mall. It's big, and you'll see mannequins in the front."

"Does it have a banner in the front, Shin Woo-hyung?"

He laughed quietly. "Yes."

"Great! I'll talk to you soon, hyung!"

He followed her into the store, watching her pick out several outfits, trying not to be seen as a girl buying a man's clothes.

She was cute, the way she tried to avoid attention, looking at the outfit on her in front of the mirror.

Shin Woo realized the clothes were expensive, but he didn't mind, because they were a fit on her.

He asked the woman at the register to mark it down 75 percent, while she paid 25 percent of the original price, while he secretly paid the rest.

An empty wallet was worth her smile.

.

.

.

"Thank you, hyung! Today was an amazing day, and I really will never forget it!" she said.

"That's good. I'm glad you had fun. Hey, Go Mi Nam, can I surprise you?"

He saw her cock her head, confused.

"Surprise me? Okay, hyung."

"Turn around, and take a few steps forward."

He hung up the phone, and she turned around, looking for a surprise. Taking a few steps in front of her, he smiled as she was getting closer and closer.

Suddenly, her phone rang. "Hyung-nim? You're back? Great, where are you? I'll come find you!" she said excitedly.

Shin Woo's face turned disappointed, and he mumbled to himself.

"Go Mi Nam...if only you'd taken one more step..."

She really was a clueless girl. But honestly, he wouldn't have her any other way.

* * *

**Episode 6 broke my heart. TT^TT Shin Woo was probably the hottest there, and second hottest in the shower scene at the pool. Poor him. GMN and SW are love. xD**


End file.
